Who Are You?
by Silver1
Summary: BlackWarGreymon's search for Holy Stones is interrupted by a surprising individual.


Who Are You?

by Silver

*Standard Disclaimer: I know I don't own Digimon, its characters, or its creatures, but you don't have to rub it in!*

Author's note: This is just a little something I worked on to keep my creativity going. I also wrote this as a means of keeping interest in the series after Fox failed to show the two newest episodes. Instead, Fox decided to show two "winter episode" repeats. And now we won't to see Digimon because of some lame Richie Rich movie? Just where do they get off throwing us leftovers?!!!

Anyway, this takes place after the episode "Defend the Holy Point!" (which has not yet been shown in America). It's a preview into the internal conflict of one of the new villains. I'll warn everyone again, this contains major spoilers for upcoming episodes. If you want to be surprised, please don't read this. However, if you want something to look forward to, please enjoy.

Oh, and please be sure to read the author's notes at the end of this story. It's very important that you do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BlackWarGreymon soared over a forest within the Digital World. The tree leaves rustled and swayed as he passed by in search of the next Holy Stone. He had already succeeded in destroying four stones, and there couldn't be many more left. _Then, I can fight him!_ BlackWarGreymon's heart skipped a beat at the thought of the battle that lay ahead, once he had removed all of the Holy Stones.

"_BlackWarGreymon_." A voice whispered from nowhere. The dark Mega stopped in mid-air and searched for the voice that had called him.

"_BlackWarGreymon_." Another voice came from behind.

"_BlackWarGreymon_." "_BlackWarGreymon_." "_BlackWarGreymon_." Now there were voices coming from all sides, but no one was visible. 

"Who's there?" The giant Digimon demanded. Something moved at the corner of his vision. BlackWarGreymon looked down to see a small bead of light vanish into the trees below. Curious, he followed and touched down in the forest.

No birds chirped, no animals or Digimon stirred. It was as if the whole forest was holding its breath, waiting to see what would happen. BlackWarGreymon marched through the forest, careful not to push over any trees in the process. He paused. _Why am I so worried about plants?_ He shoved a tree down just to prove a point.

"_BlackWarGreymon_." He whirled around to see the bead of light hovering above his head.

He demanded, "What are you?" The bead did not reply. Instead, it began to glow brighter. At first, BlackWarGreymon was unconcerned, but then the light became even brighter, almost blinding. The Mega Digimon held up his claws to shield his eyes from the light. A blinding flash overcame him, and BlackWarGreymon lost track of the world. He went down to one knee at took up a defensive potion in anticipation of the ensuing attack. Nothing happened.

BlackWarGreymon opened his eyes and blinked away the light specters from his eyes. The forest was gone. He was standing alone, in a realm of complete darkness. He took a step forward. His footstep echoed like thunder through the void.

"_BlackWarGreymon_." "_BlackWarGreymon_." "_BlackWarGreymon_." The whispers returned. BlackWarGreymon shouted, "Show yourselves, NOW!"

"BlackWarGreymon." A firm voice came from behind. The Digimon in question turned to see a something standing behind him. Though he did not recognize the individual, BlackWarGreymon knew that it was human due to past experiences battling with the Digidestined. It was a human boy, who was slightly older than the Digidestined. He had short brown hair, bright green eyes, and a short ponytail coming down the back of his head. He was dressed in white robes, which contrasted sharply to the darkness around them. Something about this boy made BlackWarGreymon's hair stand on end.

BlackWarGreymon demanded, "Who are you?"

The boy smiled, "My question to you."

The Digimon blinked, "What?"

The human said, "I am asking, who are you?"

For some reason, the large Digimon felt compelled to answer. "I am BlackWarGreymon."

The human said, "That does not answer my question. I asked you who you are, not what your name is. Names are titles given by other people. In the end, a name has little or no meaning for the individual. So, I shall ask you again, who are you?"

BlackWarGreymon strode up to the human. "I am… I am…" He couldn't think of an answer without using his name. He could say he was a Digimon, but that wasn't entirely true. 

The human seemed to read his thoughts. "You want to tell me you are a Digimon, correct? But that is not wholly true. You are a mass of control spires gathered together and animated by the power of the Digimon Arukenimon. Is this not true?"

"…It's true…" BlackWarGreymon was suddenly wary. How did this human know him?

The human smiled, "Perhaps I am being too vague. Let me ask you this, what do you want?"

This question was easy to answer. "I want to fight!"

The human asked, "And why do you want to fight? Is fighting fun?"

BlackWarGreymon snapped, "What are you talking about? Fighting is not fun!"

The human looked at him quizzically, "Then why do you fight if it is not fun?" When no answer came, the human continued, "May I propose something? We think that you fight because you are looking for a purpose to your life."

BlackWarGreymon's head came up, "We?"

The human continued as if he hadn't heard, "You are a curious occurrence; a control spire turned Digimon that has a heart. That's almost a contradiction in terms."

BlackWarGreymon yelled, "I do not have a heart!"

The human replied, "Your actions say otherwise. You've had multiple opportunities to be cruel and viscous, but you have not taken advantage of such moments. For example, Arukenimon created you after her defeat in the Giga Mansion. She created you to destroy the Digidestined. You succeeded in defeating them easily. Even their new Ultimate, Paildramon, could not defeat you, and you knocked them all down with one Terra Force. But you didn't kill them. Instead, you flew away and began to wander around aimlessly."

The human held up a small pink flower. "Recognize this?"

BlackWarGreymon shook his head, "No, I do not." Actually, he did.

The human said, "No? You don't recognize this flower? It doesn't remind you of the small flower that you shielded with your own body. We were watching you when you flung yourself over this flower in order to keep a Mammothmon from stepping on it. You allowed the Mammothmon to step on your body several times before you killed it was a Terra Force. Since the Mammothmon was just another transformed control spire, I suppose it is no big loss. Still, would a heartless creature defend a helpless flower?"

_He said "we" again_. 

The human kept talking, "You say that you want to fight, and, like I said, we think you do so because you are looking for a purpose to your life. You want to know why you were created, and what the point to your existence is. You seek to find this existence through conflict, but that makes little sense. You've defeated Paildramon, Sylphimon, and even the mighty MagnaAngemon. Right now, you are probably the most powerful Digimon in existence. Even your creator, Arukenimon, runs at the sight of your approach."

BlackWarGreymon snapped, "That's not true! There is another Digimon just as powerful as I am!"

The human nodded, "Ah, yes. The Digimon that you spotted within a dimensional rift just after you destroyed the second Holy Stone. The giant Mega, Qinglongmon. His power might even be greater than that of your own."

BlackWarGreymon's emotions surged at the reminder of his potential opponent. "That is why I must fight him! I want to see how strong I am!"

The human asked, "And what if you do defeat him? What will you do then? You'll be the strongest in the world, but your search for conflict will be over. You will not be able to fight an equal opponent, so your search for meaning will have ended. You might as well turn your Terra Force upon yourself at that point."

BlackWarGreymon held up his blades menacingly, "Then what would you have me do?" 

The human smiled again, "I am glad you asked. You should find new meaning to your life. More precisely, you should find something worth protecting."

BlackWarGreymon sounded incredulous, "Something worth protecting?"

The human nodded, "The Digidestined do not fight for honor or glory. They fight to protect their friends, their families, and each other. The loss of the Digital World means the loss of Earth, so the Digidestined fight to protect both worlds. You, on the other hand, are alone in this world. You have no friends, no family, no home. You are the epitome of a wandering soul. You have no ties and no connections. But if you can find something important, something worth protecting, then you give new meaning to your life."

The human's gaze hardened, "The path that you are on now leads to damnation. You are disturbing the balance of the Digital World by destroying Holy Stones. Every time you destroy a Holy Stone, the sky turns black and nature runs wild. Do you not think that such actions lead to evil? Unless you change your ways, your journey will only end in your own meaningless destruction."

BlackWarGreymon was suddenly furious. "I will decide my own fate! How dare you preach my own future to me!" He brought one of his claws down on the human. His blades connected with the ground, causing a loud echo to boom throughout the nothingness surrounding him. 

"You've got to do better than that. I'm over here." The human was suddenly behind BlackWarGreymon. The Digimon turned around and readied himself to strike again, but the human did not seem concerned. In fact, he was looking over his shoulder, as if listening to someone behind him.

The human looked at BlackWarGreymon and said, "I'm afraid we'll have to cut this discussion short. Your body is in danger. I think you had better wake up now."

BlackWarGreymon blinked, "Wake up?" There was another blinding flash of light. The world vanished once again.

********

BlackWarGreymon opened his eyes slowly, and took in the world around him. He was back in the forest, and all seemed normal. Suddenly, a large set of white teeth flashed in front of his face. Without thinking, BlackWarGreymon lifted into the air and flew away from the deadly set of jaws. He touched down a safe distance from his now visible adversary. A Deltamon was standing there with all three of its heads drooling.

BlackWarGreymon's blood began to rush at the thrill of a new fight. He raised both his claws. "Terra Force!" A huge sphere of angry red energy formed between his claws. He threw the sphere at the Deltamon, and the three-headed Digimon vanished in a fireball.

BlackWarGreymon huffed and growled with discontent. That hadn't been a challenge, it hadn't been a real fight. Fighting weak opponents made his feel so empty inside. 

"_BlackWarGreymon_." He looked up to see the treetops filled with small shinning spheres of gold. They floated lazily above him and swirled around as if to watch his every move. A hundred voices spoke in unison. 

"_BlackWarGreymon, we, the eternal guardians of the Digital World, have been watching you since the your creation. You are a wild card, an unpredictable factor. You destroy Holy Stones and bring disorder to the Digital World, yet you do not do so out of hatred or malice. You have the potential to save your self from destruction and damnation, but you must let go of your anger and loneliness first. Give up searching for meaning in battle. Trust in the heart that you refuse to admit exists, and find something worth protecting. Find something to care about, something that has a place in your heart, and you will find redemption. If you continue on the path that you are on, you will only find your own destruction_."

One sphere separated itself from the group. It spoke with the voice of the human boy from BlackWarGreymon's dream. "_And be more careful in the future. You would not want to die needlessly before you had a chance to redeem yourself, right_?" The spheres floated up and vanished into the light.

BlackWarGreymon stood there for a moment, silent and brooding. Then, he roared, "I – want – to – fight! I do not care about other creatures. I do not have a heart! I will prove that I am the strongest, and then I will decide my own fate!" He let out a loud war cry and took to the air. _I will find the next Holy Stone and I will destroy it. Then, I will fight this Qinglongmon and prove my strength. I will prove that I am more than just a forgery of another Digimon, and that I am more than Arukenimon designed me to be. I will make my own destiny!_

He soared ahead towards the next Holy Stone, and an unknown future. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

The End.

Author's note: Well, that was pretty weird, wasn't it? This is just one of those strange little stories that popped into my head over the weekend. By the way, the usual spelling for BlackWarGreymon's creator is Archnemon, but, according to Meg-chan, who has a habit of always being right, the American spelling of the name will be Arukenimon. Since I'm going with mostly American names (such as Terra Force as opposed to the Japanese attack Gaia Force), I decided to use the American name. 

I found out about BlackWarGreymon through Digiworld Canada, and the Anime Intro Archive. The Archive is a place where you can download clips from the Japanese Digimon show. They've got clips from all the episodes from episode 18 (Run Yolei, Run) to episode 37 (The Giant Mega, Qinglongmon), and they add more clips after each Digimon episode airs on Sunday. Go to http://anzwers.org/free/animeintro/ to see into Digimon's future. Thanks for reading my fic. 


End file.
